A Smooth World
by Nataku Makuraka
Summary: "Pourquoi fumez-vous ?" Avait-elle demandé une fois, Kôgami aurait voulu lui expliquer, mais il doutait qu'elle le comprenne, du moins pas encore... OS court. Aucun pairing. Spoil saison 2.


Hello tout le monde ! Me revoilà à nouveau ici, avec un OS court (pardon xwx) encore dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF, celle du 6 Janvier, sur le second thème « Lisse », à faire en une heure.

J'ai complètement séché avant d'avoir cette idée et…Désolée à l'avance si cela semble un peu hors sujet, il y est bien intégré mais de façon moindre, mengomengo !

 **Note : contient du spoil de la saison 2, rien de bien important mais tout de même.**

Je vous souhaite malgré tout bonne lecture !

 _Disclaimer : Psycho-Pass et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent en rien, hélas._

* * *

 _A Smooth World_

* * *

« Kôgami-san. »

Le brun, mains dans les poches, se retourna à moitié vers sa supérieure.

« Puis-je vous poser une question ? » Cette fois, il se mit correctement face à elle, son regard bleu lui donnant le feu vert.

« Pourquoi fumez-vous ? »

Libérant sa cigarette de l'étau de ses lèvres, il laissa échapper un nuage de fumée avant de répondre.

« Pour me rebeller. »

Les yeux noisette de la jeune femme laissaient clairement percevoir qu'elle avait besoin de plus d'explications pour comprendre.

Il se souvenait que Sasayama fumait, et que lui aussi se demandait pourquoi. Tout le monde, de nos jours, apprenait à l'école que fumer nuisait gravement à la santé, ruinait les poumons et provoquait le cancer. Aussi, comme toute personne sensée, il pensait à sa vie future et veillait à ne mas la mettre débilement en péril, déjà que son travail le faisait bien assez comme ça. Il avait posé la même question à son ancien exécuteur et il lui avait donné la même réponse.

 _« Pour me rebeller. »_

Mais se rebeller contre qui ? Contre le système qui leur imposait une hygiène de vie, jusqu'à leur retirer le droit de la foutre en l'air comme bon leur semblait. La cigarette et l'alcool étaient deux façons très efficaces de le faire, et faute de pouvoir cesser d'en produire et d'en vendre, le système avait parié sur autre chose : les campagnes de prévention. Inculquant aux gens que la cigarette tue et que l'alcool ne se boit pas, ils ne seraient pas te tés même à l'extérieur de la zone de surveillance de Sybil -l'étranger.

Pourtant certaines personnes continuaient d'en consommer : lui, Karanomori, le vieux Masaoka, Kagari... Et tous avaient quelque chose en commun, c'était leur ressentiment envers Sybil et sa façon de fonctionner.

Le monde que cette machine construisait était bien trop homogène, trop nettes, trop lisse. Les gens comme eux en étaient les bosses. Mais les bosses n'arrêtent pas la voiture qui roule, et parfois se font même simplement écraser...

Fumer était un moyen pour eux de se rebeller contre cette société, de montrer qu'ils avaient une volonté propre, et peut-être leur seul moyen quotidien de se sentir encore maitre de sa vie... Mais ça, Kôgami doutait que Tsunemori puisse le comprendre. Pas maintenant en tout cas. Il ramena le bâton de nicotine à ses lèvres pour en tirer une taffe.

« Tu comprendras plus tard, avec de l'expérience...Et de la malchance. »

Akane remonta un sourcil de façon comique devant une telle réponse, faisant sourire le brun.

« Vous ne vous moqueriez pas de moi par hasard ? »

« Jamais. »

« Je ne suis pas une enfant vous savez ? »

« Ai-je dis une chose pareille ? »

Ç'avait beau avoir l'air d'une taquinerie, Shinya était sérieux. Elle ne pouvait comprendre où il voulait en venir qu'en en apprenant plus sur Sybil et son fonctionnement, ainsi que celui de toute leur société. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire, et seules de mauvaises expériences pouvaient l'informer de cela.

À quel point leur monde était affreusement lisse.

Classant finalement la discussion, ils dérivèrent vers l'affaire en cours, tandis qu'ils se remirent en marche en direction du bureau de la division 1, salués par leurs collègues.

 **oOXxXOo**

Les jambes ramenées contre son buste, les doigts d'une main tapant sur un clavier tandis que l'autre se saisissait de la cigarette à moitié consumée posée dans le cendrier, Akane fixait son écran holographique, analysant une énième fois les informations de l'affaire en cours y étant affichés. Malgré les conseils de Ginoza, elle s'obstinait à se concentrer sur leurs enquêtes même durant son temps libre. Il disait que ça la boufferait.

L'holo-méduse à son service la prévint une énième fois des dangers d'un tabagisme passif, mais elle ne l'écouta pas, jetant un rapide coup d'oeil au paquet de Spinel sur le coin de son bureau.

Une furtive pensée traversa son esprit, voilant ses yeux de mélancolie le temps d'une seconde, avant qu'elle ne ressaisisse et se re-concentre.

« Moi aussi, je suis devenue une bosse déformant cette surface lisse, Kôgami-san. »

* * *

J'avais dis que c'était court x') mais j'espère tout de même que cela vous ait plu ! Il faudrait vraiment que je mette au boulot pour ma fic à chapitres sur Psycho-pass moi d'ailleurs... Oh et, n'oubliez pas, fumer nuit gravement à votre santé et à celles de vos proches, peut provoquer le cancer et surtout tue !

Quoi qu'il en soit, et quelque peut être votre avis, je vous serais très reconnaissante de me le partager !

 _Nataku Makuraka, Hérissonne RedBullisée de Service._


End file.
